Triforce of Heart
by LollipopPastelKitty
Summary: Katlynn, a gamer girl that takes gaming seriously, and has beaten the game countless times, was sucked into Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! Follow her and Link through their story, in her POV, as they run about, exterminating all of the twilight from Hyrule! Very bad summary, but it really is a good story, so I'm told. Give it a look? Thank yooouuuuu c:
1. Chapter 1

Katlynn booted up Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess onto her Wii, and sat down, Wiimote, as she called it, in her hands. She watched the intro for the hundredth time, amazed every time at how well put together it was. She interrupted it as it reloaded the system, taking her to the profile creation. It loaded, and she cleared her files. Three of them were there, with about... 15 Hearts on all of them. She had beaten the game many times, certainly more than three. In fact, more times than she could count. Her mom had put her in classes for the Summer, saying she was obsessed with the game. She enjoyed the classes, but really preferred to see Link. She had long ago fallen for the make-believe hero, dating all the way back to Ocarina of Time. She created the new file, skipping through the conversation, when the power went out. She sweared under her breath. When she went to look for a flashlight, she saw that the sky outside the window was pitch black. No stars, no moonlight... She tilted her head, a bit unnerved from the darkness. "Odd, it was just 4:00 a few minutes ago..." She narrowed her eyes, before continuing on to her bedroom. Something slammed her in the head, and she slumped over, in a daze. "What the Hell?..." She uttered, before losing consciousness.

She woke up with a jolt, holding her head. Immidietly she realized she wasn't in her bed. Her's was much more thick. She threw her legs over the edge, standing up on wobbly legs. "You're awake." Said a voice. Her head turned so fast, it could give one a whiplash. "Who the Hell are you?" She demanded, before her eyes widened. "Rusl?" She said, puzzled. He looked shocked, almost as much as her, and he held his head. "How do you know my name? Have we met somewhere before?" She shook her head. "Not personally, no..." He stood up. "Well, if you can stand, we're having dinner. As a guest, you're welcome to join us." She smiled slightly, and nodded, trying to act normal. "Thank you." He nodded, and walked over. Katlynn quickly remembered the bedroom was in the same room as the supposed 'kitchen'. Standing up from bed, she realized she was in different clothing. "Uli must've changed them..." She thought, trying to relieve the thoughts running through her mind. She shook her head, and walked over, sitting down. She sat down slowly, and Uli, still pregnant, gave her an odd look. "Something wrong?" She asked, and Katlynn quickly shook her head. "No ma'am." She said, and Uli nodded. Rusl turned, and looked at her, hands on his hips. "So, what's your name, and where'd you come from?" She thought fast. "Katlynn, and I was headed here from Castle Town, when my ride crashed in the field, I managed to get here, and I guess, you found me..." She rubbed the back of her head, and he nodded, believing the story.

"Well, Katlynn..." The name was odd to him, as it rolled off his tongue. "You may stay here as long as you like... Seeing how you were the only person we found, your family must be..." Shen nodded, playing the sad act. "Well, that's a sad subject! Now, Katlynn, you may meet the villagers after dinner." She nodded, as she stood, and grabbed the now steaming pot, and filled a couple of wooden bowls. Uli set the food down on the table, and stared at the food, mouth watering slightly. She glanced up at Uli. "What is it, may I ask?" Uli looked up, putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth. "Goat soup." She said, taking another spoonful. Katlynn nodded, popping the food into her mouth. It actually tasted good! She ate a bit faster, but made sure to be polite. Uli smiled, and ate her soup slow-paced. Soon enough, Katlynn finished her food, and picked up the plate. "Where do you want me to put it?" She asked. Uli just waved her hand in the air. "Nah, it's ok dear, I'll take care of it." Katlynn nodded slowly, and placed the bowl back down, standing slowly. "Thank you very much, you're very kind." She smiled sincerely, and they both nodded. "Come back around sunset, ok? We lock the doors at night..." Uli said, and Katlynn nodded. "Alright!" She opened the door, and slowly stepped outside. She glanced around Ordon Village, gaping in awe. Immedietly, several children approached her.

"You're alive!"

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"How'd you get that way?"

Katlynn sat on the porch awkwardly, and the kids surrounded her. "Yes, I'm alive." She stated first. "My name is Katlynn, and I'm from... Castle Town... Some monster's in the field attacked us, and we crashed outside of Ordon. Rusl found me, being the only one remaining, and took me in..." The kids looked surprised, and grabbed my hand. "Come and meet someone!" One of the girls, as she knew as Beth, said, tugging the sleeve of her new outfit. Katlynn followed, forced to lean forward, because of the little girl being so short. Finally, Beth stopped tugging her sleeve, and we stopped at a treehouse. "LIIIINNNNKKKKKKKK!" Beth hollered, and I facepalmed mentally. But at the same time, she was so damn excited! I was going to meet THE Link! The Hero of Time himself! Katlynn nearly jumped up in excitement, but wanted to not raise any suspicion, and composed herself. Link glanced down out of the window, and her face lit up pink. He nodded slowly, and called back down "I'm coming!" Her heart stopped. He could speak? She stumbled a bit, and got odd looks from the kids. When Link came out, her jaw dropped. He was... How was she to put it?... Her thoughts were interrupted when he asked "is she ok?" She shook her head, and stuttered "I-I'm fine..." Link shook his head, and asked "what'd you need?" Beth started doing a little in-place dance, shifting side to side, hands behind her back. "Weeeeelllll, we mainly came here to have you do something for us, buutttt, now we want you to meet Katlynn!" She said, arms towards the forigner, as if displaying her. Link's eyes averted to Katlynn, whom looked down, blushing. She couldn't look at her childhood crush without blushing! 'damned hormones'. She grunted mentally, before she was sure her blush was gone, she looked up, seeing his oval-shaped, deep blue eyes. She got lost in them for a moment, before again averting her gaze to the pine around his place.

Fado came running up suddenly, and looked around at everyone gathered around the house. He shook his head, "Link, would ya mind herdin' the goats?" He asked, and Link nodded. "Alright..." Fado looked around, "where's Epona anyways?" Link looked around, and said "I'll go look." He began to walk off, and out of curiosity, she stepped up. "May I follow you?" He looked at her oddly at her sudden excitement, and she again composed herself. "I-it's just, er, I've never been here, and want to explore a bit..." She cleared her throat. Link nodded slowly, and began jogging in the direction of the woods.

(Sudden POV change, 'cause I can't keep focused on this one and keep wanting to use 'I' xD)

She followed him, and soon enough, they came into a small area, as she knew as the Ordon Spring. Illa was stroking Epona, and turned to both of us. She got this look on her face, at me, before turning to Link. "Hey, Link! I washed Epona for you." She smiled, and Link walked forwards. I just stood back. I could already tell I was messing with the scripting. Fado was supposed to come and wake Link up, not the girls and I.

He played the flower. It sounded even more beautiful in person! I slightly moved to the sound the melody gave, as Epona whinnied, and Link mounted her. I opened my eyes, to see Link on Epona, in front of me, holding out his hand. I grabbed it, and got on. I'd done horseback before, but I wasn't exactly professional. Nearly falling off a few times, I was about to settle on grasping onto Link, when we arrived at the ranch. I slowly got off, and he went to work. I watched Epona gallop around on the field, herding the goats. I got up, and walked up to one. Back at home, I was called an animal whisperer, and that not even the most skittish of a mouse would run away. Well, I have used a Quail call, and held up some forign conversation with them, but an animal whisperer? Anyways, I approached the goat, and pet it softly. It baa'd in return, and I smiled, continuing to stroke it. The goat turned to me, trying to bite my clothing. I held up a finger, and started walking, my hand on it's back. It slowly followed, as I calmly led it into the barn. It baa'd sadly as I put it away, and I gave it a sad look, and walked out. I ran out of the way as a goat came bolting into the barn, almost trampling me. "That's the last of them!" Link called, and Fado nodded in the distance, skipping over. "Would you like to practice some hurdles?" He asked, and Link nodded slowly. Fado got them out, and I laid down, remembering the sky would be dark when he was done. I was awoken from my dream when I felt a hand prod my side. Looking up groggily, I saw it was Link. "Hey, get on Epona? We're gonna jump the hurdles out." I nodded, and stretched, yawning, and got on Epona. He clicked, and she went off in a trot. He began lightly tapping her side, and she went faster. Finally building enough speed, she jumped the fence, I nearly lost grip on Link, as she went flying over the fence, and back into Ordon Village.

He stopped at his tree house, and got off, holding out his hand, and helping me off. I glanced at the sky, and gasped. "Crap!" He gave me an odd look, not havingt heard 'crap' before. I shook my head "I was supposed to be back at Rusl's hours ago! See ya later, Link!" She said, saluting with the wrong arm, and running off as quickly as she could back to the make-shift home.

The next morning, I woke up, and had breakfast. Link came by a couple hours later, giving Uli her basket. She handed him the fishing rod, etc. etc.. She discussed with Illa, talking about Epona. Illa vented on and on about how Link didn't care for her. I just rolled my eyes. She didn't seem to notice this. Link trotted out of Ordon, on Epona. He got off of her. Here it comes... Illa closely observe's Epona's leg, and stands after minute, giving him a look of horror and hate. "She's hurt!" She yelled at him, getting in his face. They bickered, Link trying to defend himself. I almost laughed at how he was getting his ass kicked by a girl. Instead, I spaced out, as the mayor tried to get involved. Illa finally walked off with Epona, and I stood at Link's side. "Let's go find her..." I suggested, and he nodded, and leaded the way.

He found that she locked the entrance to the spring. Rolling his eyes, he took a rock out of the way of a secret passage he'd found many years ago. "Let's go through here." I nodded, and he went through first. When we came out the other side, I stayed in the hole. "I-I'll wait here." He nodded, and they spoke to each other. I knew what was coming to them; exactly why I stayed back here. I felt like a coward for hiding, but somebody needed to care for Link, incase he had a concussion or something. Her presence could cause that.

Rumbling was heard, and the door burst open, as a boar with the King Bulbin riding on him came in. The scene unfolded before her eyes. It was much more gore-y in real life. Illa was scooped up, and the Bulbin king hit him over the head with his club, causing Link to fall to the ground, and blood filled the spring.

When the Bulbin looked around, for anyone hiding, which would be me, he saw nothing, and left. I quickly ran out for Link, and dragged him out of the water. He suffered from wounds to the head, definately really severe. She dipped it in the water, as it soon stopped bleeding. I sighed, and laid him gently on the sand. A burning sensation touched my arm suddenly, and I grunted, holding my hand. I looked at it, and saw a Triforce on it. "The Hell?" I said, when Link woke up, he shot up, looking back and forth for Epona and Illa. Freaking out, he ran out of the beach, and over the bridge. I followed close to him, as he came before the Twilight Wall. He gasped, stumbling back a little. I looked once at Link, before that dreadful hand lashed out, grasping Link. I looked in horror. I saw it coming, of course, but it was really horrifying in real life! Having no time to think, another hand reached in. I let out an ear-peircing scream, as I was yanked into the twilight...


	2. Chapter 2

Katlynn looked around, twilight shards floated about, and she found herself still in the grasp of a twilight beast. She struggled to get loose, to no avail. She glanced over, to see another one holding Link. He was struggling the same. I could hear my heart beat thudding in my chest, and my breathing getting more shallow as the twilight beast squeezed us. Feeling my vision get blurry, a blinding light came out of nowhere, and I heard a thud nearby, as Link dropped, and apparently the shadow beast dropped me too. My heart beat got heavier, and heavier, as I felt myself weak; my legs were like led, and I felt almost limp. I glanced over at Link, as he wailed, and turned into Wolf Link. I feared I'd be the same, as he collapsed to the ground. I let out a scream, as I felt my skin ripple, my muscles shift... My face felt like it was splitting, and I felt my legs bent, along with my spine, and collapsed to the ground out of pure pain. I wasn't unconscious, as Link surely was, so I felt more pain as the beast's dragged us to the dungeon. We were about half way there, when I finally konked out.

I woke up with a jolt, to see Link still asleep beside me. I looked down, to see a chain on my hind leg, and one on Link's front. He was on the totally opposite side of the room from me. Most likely to keep us from helping each other escape. I started gnawing on my chain, and Link woke up. He started doing the same, as Midna came, and said "found you!" I sighed, and continued gnawing my chain as Link snarled. They went about their conversation, as I kept gnawing. I heard a static-y sound, as Link was freed, and moved my head out of the way just in time before the same ball hit me in the face.

I finally got the chance to observe myself. I had glowing teal patterns about my body, seriously, they were glowing. I was silver, and had a fox tail. So, I was a fox, eh? Interesting. I did a twirl. I watched as Link looked around for minutes for a way to escape. Groaning and rolling my eyes, without using my senses, I dug up the what I believed to be hay, and revealed a hole. Link gave me a look, before crawling through, me behind him.  
As quickly as we got out, Midna popped out of nowhere onto Link's back. He yelped, and twirled, snarling. Midna grabbed his ears, forcing him to calm down. She pat him on the head, and said a few things, as he turned and begun walking.  
Here comes the maze...

We stepped out into what appeared to be a sewer. Twili rats swimmed around in the waters, as we stood above safety. Every so often, the mice lunged at us, but couldn't reach us. Link pulled a chain, causing the water levels to rise. The rodents now had a chance to strike. They leaped up the sidewalk, as Link and I tore them to shreds. They explode, and not in smoke, but in a sticky goop. I make a sound close to 'yuck!' and Link almost laughs, but I could tell he was just as disgusted. He shook it off, it landing on me. I shook it off, and luckily didn't land on him again, or it'd be a never ending shaking. and seemingly endless amounts of them replace any we kill. Link was about to pull the chain again, but I shook my head, barking 'if there's a chain, it clearly means there was a reason to pull it'. He nodded, and leaped across to the othe sidewalk, me following. We soon were answered with a floor of spikes, which is why the chain was there. He saw the sidewalk ended, and carefully swam over the spikes. Rodents came after him, and attacked him a few times, trying to bring him under to the deadly spikes below. I lunged in, and threw them off as he went over the spikes. We ran over to the next side walk, finding another chain, and yanked it, causing any rodents on the spikes to die.

We soon came into a room with a collapsing flight of stairs, as Link had to use Midna's power's to cross safely. As for me, being my sly foxy self, I went before them, scrabbling atop the stairs, landing just as they collapsed, instead of Link's chances of collapsing. He came up to the top right after me. We shoved a block to a door many feet above our heads, and leaped through, landing on the rooves of Hyrule Castle.

Climbing the rooftops, many Kargarok's tried to get in our way, flying up to us to hopefully knock us off the roofs. We jumped up, grabbed them by the necks, and hauled them off, for them to come back up. Didn't we just snap it's neck? We grabbed it again, this time snapping it's neck in two places, and it didn't fly back up. This happened a couple of times. Finally, we came to a door a couple of feet above our heads, jumped up, and ran up the stairs into Zelda's hold. We came in, and Link begun snarling. I rest my tail on his back, and Midna patted him. He stopped snarling, and Zelda came over.  
"You both have been turned into beasts..." She spoke sadly. Link gave her a shocked look, and I looked indifferent. We stared at her as she lifted her hood, and revealed herself as Zelda. Link gaped, as did I. She was... None short of beautiful! Even more so than in the game! However, the sorrow her face showed made her look... Deppressing. She said a few things to Link, as I spaced out. I felt teeth yank my scruff, as I snapped out of it to see Link making for the exit. He scrambled out the window, and I hastily followed. We landed on the rooftops, and Midna went to persuade Link. When I saw the horror on Illa's face, I scoffed, but for the children... I wanted to cry. They looked horrified.  
Link nodded slowly, showing he was to obey her, and she transported us to Ordon Spring. I felt myself dissolve as we transported, like we were being torn apart molicule by molicule. However, it oddly didn't hurt. We were pieced back together, and found ourselves out of the twilight. I felt so much better, out of that disordered world.  
We went into Ordon Village, and looked around. Many people were scouting. We went over to Jaggle's house, and saw him talking with Mayor Bo. Link was about to step up, but I stopped him. They talked about a sword and shield. When we shifted to leave, they heard the grass, and looked around. They saw my long ears poke out, and freaked out, running somewhere else.  
I shook my head, and scoffed. We walked out, and back to the main part of the village. Midna came out as Link's shadow, pointing out that there was an open window at the top of a house. When Link went to look for a way to get up, I stopped him, and pointed at the top of a rock poking out of the water. Hanch was on the rock, scouting. He shrugged 'what can he do?' He tried climbing, and I hid in a patch of grass, waiting to see Link get knocked off. Hanch summoned a hawk, and pointed at Link. It swooped at him, knocking him into the water in a false position, the water probably slapped him. He came out, a bit scratched up as Midna laughed beside me. I rolled my eyes as he came out, soaking wet. 'Always listen to me, Link. I'm wiser than you'll ever guess.' He looked puzzled, but nodded. 'Follow me, I know a way.' I walked over to the sunderies, and pointed. 'Midna, can you lead him up there?' Midna observed the building, and nodded, waving her neon orange hair for him to jump at her. I then called up with a yip 'now run along the roof, and jump your way to Hanch, he will get afraid of you being that close, and run.' I said. I knew too much, but he didn't question it, and did as told. Just for fun, I waited at the bottom. Whenever in the game he jumped, he just disappeared. In this alternate reality, I learned that he indeed landed in the water. When he saw me, he freaked out. He didn't know where to go. He climbed out, and ran as fast as he could into his house.  
I turned my attention to Link, and watched as he jumped down beside me. 'Now we can climb the watermill.' I clarified, and he nodded. Midna led him up, and he soon came back out with a shield. 'Link, Rusl has a sword, let's go get his.' He nodded, a look of guilt on his face from stealing. He sniffed around, as I shifted over some wood at the side of the house, and waited to hear a door open. Link freaked out as he ran to the side of the house with me. Uli sat at the porch with the basket, as Rusl went to patrol the neighborhood. Taking this opportunity, I dug in, and Link followed. I grabbed the sword in my jaws, and tossed it to Link, who caught it in his, and Midna took it, before we all ran out. Uli saw my silver fur flash in the moonlight, as Link blended. She screamed, seeing my markings on my pelt light up. This immedietly alerted Rusl, who ran up the hill, and begun chasing us. I looked at him with my dark teal eyes, which he stared at, before stopping in his tracks. "Katlynn?" He muttered in confusion, falling to his knees, puzzled. I nodded, and kept running.  
We stopped in the woods, as Midna swung around the sword like some toy. "How do you use this thing?" She asked, before snapping, and they disappeared. Link gasped, and she shrugged. "I just put them away for you!" She laughed, and patted him.

We walk to the spring, hearing a weak muttering for help. We walk into the spring, when spears come into the ground, and red surrounds them. Shadow beasts fly out of the sky, and circle us. My fur fluffs up. They were easy to defeat, but I really hated them. And how was I to face them? I doubt I have the reflexes to lunge at them all.  
'Link, be careful, these guys are really strong.' I barked, and he nodded, believing me so far, from how much I knew. He got into a guard position, as the Shadow Beast's lunged at us. Link, on instinct, lunged for one. 'Not like that, you dummy!' I barked, but he didn't hear me. He went for the other one, and the third one howled, as they were revived. I mentally facepalmed. Midna lectured Link, before he nodded, trying something new. Twilight energy surrounded us. I stood back, knowing what was coming, as they collapsed, and exploded. I braced myself as the goop flew everywhere, coating my silver fur. Link shook it off, and I did as well. The water rippled, and a light spirit revealed himself. A goat. He spoke, and spoke, and spoke. All I really caught really was about the other spirit's light having been taken, which was almost the same fate for him if it weren't for us.  
Link again snapped me out of it, and Midna held up a satchel that had many round shapes, before it disappeared like the weapons before. Now we were on a hunt for glowing bugs with tears of light in them. Greaaattt.

We again headed to that twilight curtain. It looked creepier than before. Midna asked us if we were ready, and we nodded. She went in, the wall rippling, and her hand ripped out. As if out of a horror movie, it grabbed us, and forcefully ripped us in. I felt Link's fur against mine... No time for those thoughts! We were now in the dreaded twilight realm again... Oh goodie.


End file.
